Furor Deorum - Fury of the Gods
by Nexus1
Summary: Furor Deorum takes Lara deep under the sea and into the heart of Australia in the search of a new Atlantean menace. Warning, violence and profanities!
1. Prolouge/Disclaimer

**TOMB RAIDER: _Furor Deorum_: Wrath of the Gods**

Prolouge

To understand where _Furor Deorum_ comes from you must first learn of the plot line of the prequel to this tale (a badly done Tomb Raider fan fic I wrote two years ago). In it, a group of ex-KGB agents have discovered the truth behind Natla's Atlantean beasts and how to replicate them. The Agents kidnapped Lara and her companion, Matt, to the island of Costa Delahoya, off the British Virgin Islands. The Agents lead by Alexander Krevsky and aided by the British Bounty Hunter Tobias Green, have dug up the Atlantean Obelisk, which harnessed the power of the Monsters. Krevsky also reincarnated the Atlantean Kings of Tihoucan and Qualopec as Atlantean Beasts, for they were the only two that could open the Obelisk's inner core. As Krevsky's plan was coming to fruition, Qualopec and Tihoucan turned on him and tossed Krevsky into the abyss of the inner core. At a pivotal moment, the Royal Air Force (called by Green) bombed the Obelisk, destroying the monsters before they could fully awaken. Lara and Matt escaped and returned to America, where Lara learned of a string of ships being sunk of the coast of Costa Delahoya by unknown sea creatures. Seeking another adventure, Lara headed off for the Caribbean, while Matt stayed behind for a different adventure... 

Disclaimer

I do not claim the legal rights to the Tomb Raider series, but only to the characters and plot lines that I created for the purpose of this story. Be warned that this story is R rated because of violence, the descriptions of the violence, and the frequent use of swears on the part of the Mercenaries and others, as their character dictates. Enjoy! 


	2. The Adventure Begins

**TOMB RAIDER: _Furor Deorum_: Wrath of the Gods**

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Lara leaned against the rail on the port side of the boat. She felt the sea spray her face as the ship sped steadily towards the island of Costa Delahoya. A voice announced over the PA, "Five minutes until we arrive at our destination of Puerto Rico, but until then, if you turn to your left, you can see the peaceful island of Costa Porta. If you look upwards you can see the majestic volcano that crowns the island. Ya know, it is said that the volcano is still active. Har har har." 

Lara shrugged and returned her attention to the sea. "Excuse me," an older tourist said as she bumped into Lara, passing across the ship. Lara pulled out the newspaper clipping from the London Times. She studied the picture of the boat when the authorities found it. "Wow," Lara muttered. The wreckage was chewed up really bad. Even worse, they said that the ship was carrying some artifact, the Eye of Horus. an extremely large diamond. That was Lara's reward. 

The PA crackled again, then the speaker announced, "Two minutes until arrival. And, if you look to your right, you can see the island of Costa Delahoya." Lara turned at the sound of the island. She turned and ran to the oppostite side of the ship. There was Costa Delahoya, just as Lara left it. Taking a breath, Lara climbed onto the railing and lept into the Sea. "Oh no!" One passenger cried out. "Man overboard!" Another yelled. 

Lara didn't bother telling them she was okay, instead, she swam to the island and dragged herself ashore. Lara pulled off her coat and pants, revealing her trademark tight shorts and tank top shirt. Lara pulled her pistols from their hiding place in her coat, and holstered them. "Hmmm." Lara quietly said to herself, while she surveyed the island. 

The sound of a helicopter roared overheard. Lara looked up to see a large cargo helicopter, with RAF markings, fly towards the interior jungle of the island. "What's this?" Lara asked herself, and ran into the jungle. 

After a few minutes of walking, Lara entered a large clearing. It was dark, and damp. "Damn rainforests." Lara mumbled. She suddenly heard a growl come from the bushes. Lara drew her pistols and pointed them to the source of the growl. With a scream, a large ocelet jumped from the bushes behind her. Lara spun and fired, putting the cat to sleep. She rubbed her scratched arm and continued her walk. 

Lara finally made it to the RAF compound, an hour later. The fence had a "Keep Out" sign and another sign indicating the voltage, 10,000 volts. "No biggie." Lara said smugly and pulled out a grappling hook and some rope. She scaled the tree behind her and attached the rope to one side, and threw to other end to a pole across the fence. When the grapple stuck, she attached a rope slider and soared across the fence. She dusted off and drew her pistols, bound to be guards. Lara ran past one building, and past another, finding a large warehouse in the middle of the compound. Strangely, the warehouse was built where the Obelisk of Atlantis once stood. 

"Hey you!" A guard called out from behind her. Lara spun around and fired at him, but he was wearing a flak jacket. He smiled evilly and pointed an MP5 at her. Lara flipped to the side and ran past him. The guard turned, and began to fire. Before he could unload a round, another man grabbed the guard from behind and restrained him. "Hey!" The guard cried out. He then noticed it was his superior, "Oh, sorry Commander Green." The guard left to return to his post. Commander Green smirked lightly and waved hello to Lara. "Long time no see." He then said. Lara got to her feet, holstered her guns, and returned with a grin, "Yah, long time no see, Tobias." 

"So, you're here at Costa Delahoya for what exactly?" Green inquired while her poured some Scotch for himself. "Business, not pleasure." Lara replied. "I'm sure you've heard about the attacks at sea?" 

"Yes, with the Atlanteans." Green grimly conformed, "The little buggers are making the Carribbean a horrible place to tour."   
"I understand. But why are you here? Last time I checked you were a bounty hunter." Lara then asked.   
"The RAF gave me a choice, die, or tell no one about Atlantis and get a high paying rank in their air force. Being the business man that I am..."   
"No no, I mean, you in the plural sense, what's with the operation?"   
"The RAF claim they're guarding the place from terrorists or something. Bah I say, damn government!" With that outburst, Green looked around to see if anyone heard him.   
"Who's in charge?" Lara then asked.   
"Some brain named Doctor Porter. Classy Geordie. I don't trust him m'self. Very suspicious bloke if you ask me."   
"Doctor Porter, eh?" 

With that, a guard ran to Green, panting from exhaustion. "Commander Green," he panted out, "Porter, stole helicopter, headed for mainland with a tank." He collapsed. "Bloody fool." Green then said contemptedly. 

"Tank?" Lara then inquired. "Oh fine," Green started, "I'll show you." The two got up and headed for a locked door. Green typed in a few numbers and the titanium doors creaked open. "Oh my, Green you stupid son of a..." 

The room was lined with rows and rows of glass tanks, filled with a weird fluid and an Atlantean inside. "We recovered them from the Obelisk ruins. There were only twenty still alive, in a sense of the word. We shoved the buggers in these tanks and let them gestate. I don't know what Porter intended to do with them." Green concluded and Lara stood there, checking out the situation. "And this, Doctor Porter escaped with on of these?" 

"Not just one." Green grimly started, "The strongest one, a Prime Atlantean, as Intel calls it." Green crossed his arms. "A Prime Atlantean?" Lara questioned. "A Prime Atlantean is a larger, stronger version of the normal species. According to our records, Natla intended to use it as the 'calvary' of her demon army. We have an embryo of the Prime, but it's locked up on our facility in England. You won't be getting to it anytime soon." 

"We'll see." Lara said haughily. Lara dashed to the door and said her goodbyes. "I'll see you again." Green then said with a smirk. "Bet on it." Lara replied. She dashed out the door for a helipad. 

Lara ran up to one of the helicopters and climbed into the cabin. A pilot was already inside. He started to grin at the sight of Lara. "Hello." He then said. "Afternoon." Lara replied, but then grabbed the pilot and tossed him out of the craft. She climbed into the pilot's seat and flipped on the copter. The helicopter lifted into the air and Lara steered it away from Costa Delahoya. 

Porter was ready though. "Lass, I suggest ya turn 'round." His helicopter swooped at Lara's, machine guns firing. Lara flew to the side, dodging Porter's advances, but taking damage. Lara pulled hard on the stick, swinging the copter 180 degrees. With Porter in her range, Lara fired her machine guns. Porter evaded fire and flew east, towards the Atlantic Ocean. 

"Damn." Lara said as she pulled hard on the stick. The helicopter swooped eastward. Lara hit the "gas" and sped off after Porter. She couldn't let him get away with that Atlantean. 

Lara caught Porter in her sights. "He wasn't going to get away," she thought to herself as she flipped open the controls for the air-to-air missiles. Lara tumbed around the switch, then pushed the trigger. Just as the missile was launching, the helicopter shook violentley. Lara looked out the window to spot several flying Atlanteans trying to rip the copter to shreads. The missile was knocked off course and harmlessly flew into the ocean, exploding, and alarming more Atlanteans. 

Lara grabbed the shotgun that was stowed behind the pilot's chair and set the helicopter to autopilot. She ran to the side of the helicopter and opened fire on the demons. Unfortunately, a Atlantean hit the helicopter, knocking her into the water below. 

Lara opened her eyes to see a large mound-like structure below her, and a pack of Atlanteans swimming her way. Lara stroked her way to a nearby rock and grabbed a flash bomb she kept handy, who knows why though. Lara threw it towards the demons and turned, as it exploded, distracting them. Lara swam to the surface, catching some air. 

"Ah!" Lara yelled as a beast grabbed her foot and pulled her under. She turned to the side and saw the shadow of Porter's helicopter flying off. The swim was long and Lara was short on breath. Soon after, she passed out... 

"Wake up..." An Atlantean groaned to her. Lara's eyes opened to see the fleshy face of a demon staring at her. She tried to squirm, but she was stuck to the wall by some bio-chains. "You can talk?" Lara replied calmly. The Atlantean groaned again, "You think... we are... stupid?" It inquired. "No, no." Lara insisted, "I just didn't realize your species were uh, capable of speech." The demon smirked at Lara's words, "Feelings mutual." 

"You tried to kill us. We be mad. REAL mad." It then said. The demon got close up into her face. Lara cringed at its decay-smelling breath. "I didn't know." Lara squeezed out, trying not to puke. 

"Me no care, us no care. You die now." It smirked again. The demon clapped and two Atlanteans unchained Lara and picked her up. They dragged her to a small platform above a watery pool. They strapped her to a stone table and one of the Atlanteans revealed their claws. 

"Wait!" A familiar voice called from the opposite end of the platform. It was Green, and a group of RAF troops. The Troops pushed they're way in front of Green and opened fire with their MP5s. The beats that tried to kill Lara flipped over and exploded from the bullets. A swarm of flying demons flew from the rafters of the room and charged the troops. The Troops started to fire on them. Green ran up to Lara and cut her from entanglement. "Funny how we keep running into each other." Green then said smugly. Lara grinned sarcastically. 

All of a sudden, a light flipped on, revealing the size of the chamber and the contents. The walls of the massive room were lined with egg after egg after egg. "Holy shit!" One trooper yelled out as he opened fire on an egg. "You idiot!" Green yelled to the trooper, realizing his mistake. At once, all the eggs exploded and the demons, both winged and un-winged, flooded out. Green grabbed Lara's arm and dragged the two out of the chamber. "Hold them off!" He commanded the remaining troopers as he closed the door behind himself. "Those men..." Lara then commented. Green stared straight ahead as the two broke into a dash for the RAF Submarine. 

They hopped on board the submarine as the door at the end of the hallway, leading to the large chamber, exploded. Two Atlanteans with the limbs of troopers int their mouths, turned their attention to the departing submarine. "Get them!" One Atlantean called out, pointing to the sub. The Submarine dove underwater with Atlanteans in hot pursuit. 

"I can't lose them." Green said nervously, trying to shake the pursuing demons. "Let me try." Lara said as she pushed Green aside. She pulled hard right on the stick, turning 180 degrees, toward the demons. She pressed the torpedo button, launching a missle at the beats, blowing them to kingdom come. 

"Behind every great man is an even better woman." Lara said with a smrik. Green laughed. She pulled left on the stick and the Submarine headed out into the Atlantic. 

"Commander Green." A voice buzzed in on the dashboard. "Yes?" Green replied. "We got trouble... big Atlantean, clawed arm and all.... killed five of our men... oh no! It's coming for me! Help me, Commander, help!" With that, the radio seemed to buzz off. Green pressed a few buttons, trying to regain the signal. "We have to turn around." He said solemnly to Lara. Lara pulled on the stick, and the Submarine spun around and headed back to Costa Delahoya. 

"Drive into there." Green intsructed, pointing to a large metal door. When the door came more into sight, they noticed a large gash in the side of it. They didn't bother opening the door, but just drove through the gash. "My lord." Green silently said as they saw the bodies of RAF troopers thrown against the compund. They parked the Submarine in a pool and climbed out. Lara drew her pistols, and Green drew a MP5 assault rifle. 

The two inched down a hall, cautious of any Atlanteans. "Croft..." A voice echoed throughout the halls. It was scratchy and evil sounding. Lara shuddered, it was almost familiar. "Ahh!" Lara screamed as a large claw sliced through the wall to her left. "Croft..." The claw-possessing creature groaned again. Lara fell back and Green opened fire on it. The creature fell back, stunned. "Let's go!" Green suggested as they made a break for the oppostie hall. 

The creature got up and raised its arms. It charged the two as Green frantically mashed the control buttons that opened the security door blocking thier escape. Lara stood there, firing at the beast, as Green tried to open the door. The creature was closing in until Lara drew a shotgun and fired, sending the cretaure backwards, and making it slide to the opposite wall. Green successfully opened the door, and the two ran in, and shut it behind them. They could hear the creature on the opposite side of the door scratching furiously. "It's futile." Green finally said, after taking a deep breath. Suddenly, the scratching stopped. 

"What was that?" Lara asked. "An Atlantean Prime." Green explained, "Porter must have set it loose on us, but, I don't remember it ever being able to talk... unless...." 

"Unless what?" Lara yelled. Green turned away, "I can't explain now, we need to go to NTInc, a seclusive company that sent Porter to help us, but they're in England, and we're... here." 

"Damn right we are." Lara then said. She reloaded her shotgun. Then she turned to Green, "What do you have for weapons?" 

Green tunred on a light in a dark room. When it lit up, a rack of military assault rifles became visible. There were M16s, MP5s, and other assorted weapons. Lara grabbed a M16 and strapped it on her back with a belt of ammo. She then grabbed an MP5 and loaded it. Green reloaded his MP5. The two ran out of the room and down another darkened hallway. 

Lara and Green had just run down the hallway, when the Prime crashed through the wall again. "Croft..." It moaned menacingly as it raised its claws to charge. Lara opened fire with Green, knocking the creature back. Lara and Green took the chance to run past another security door, but this one was weaker... the creature burst through it as if it was cheesecloth. Green and Lara stopped in a room with a pool to fire at the Prime, but stopped as they notice the room filled with Atlantean Eggs. 

Lara motioned to the control panel for unlocking another security door. Green ran to it carefully and began mashing some keys. The creature started to almost, causually walk to Lara, arms raised. Lara fired, but the creature kept walking. After about 5 meters away from Lara, the creature jumped at her, pinning her on the ground. Lara pointed her gun into its mouth and pulled the trigger. The creature flew backwards as the bullets pierced its skull, but that wasn't slowing it down. 

Green pushed the final button and the door slid open. As the door slid open, a wounded trooper ran out, being chased by two Atlanteans. "Help me!" He cried as he ran past Green and Lara, right into the Prime's "arms". The pursuers tunred at the sight of the Prime, but after it had torn apart the trooper, the Atlanteans provided an appetizer for the Prime. Lara and Green took the opportunity to escape. They ran down a long hallway and emerged on the Costa Delahoyan beach, with a large cliff above them, and unfortunately, several eggs were calling the cliff home. 

The eggs exploded and a swarm of flying demons attacked the two. Lara and Green ran down the beach, firing round after round at the demons, but with only little results. The demons began to close in as the two spotted a doorway at the end of the beach. They dove into the doorway, barely dodging an Atlantean swoop. Lara and Green took out the demons from the safety of the doorway. Taking a moment to breath, they reentered the compund. 

"I know this place." Green then said. "This is a secret area of the compound, the beach door, should not have been open..." He scratched his head. "You mean that door?" Lara asked, pointing to a torn apart door leaning against a wall. Apparently the door had been ripped off its hinges and tossed aside. 

"Wait," Green started, "This passage leads back to the Submarine bay. We can get out of here." The two ran up to another panel and opened the security door. 

"Croft..." A voice echoed from the beach. The Prime emrged into the passage from the beach and charged again. Lara and Green jumped onto the Submarine in the adjacent pool and hopped inside. Before the creature could catch them, they were already underwater and heading to NTInc HQ at London, England. 

The Prime stood at the side of the pool, scratching its chin, and watching the submarine escape. It sickly grinned and tunred to go back in the secret passage. As the creature walked, the wound in its skull, inflicted by Lara, healed. "Croft..." It quietly groaned. 


	3. Seeds of Evil

**TOMB RAIDER: _Furor Deorum_: Wrath of the Gods**

Chapter 2: Seeds of Evil

The helicopter with Lara Croft and Tobias Green aboard landed on a small helipad aboard a NTInc building. Lara looked up at the large neon sign to the right. It shone with the word "NTInc". Lara pondered the words, but it was not important now. "Where are we headed to?" Lara inquired as the two approached a door. Green slipped in an authority card and the light on the panel turned green. The door then slid open and the two entered. "We have to meet with my superiors, tell them about Porter, give the wheels of justice a jump start." Green then said. 

They continued down the hallway and entered a room with two armed guards to the left. "Commander Green." One troop greeted. "We have been informed that you may not speak with General Hathway." The other then informed. "And why is that?" Green questioned angrily. The two guards drew their weapons and pointed them at Green. "Commander, do not make a scene, we do not want to kill you." One guard said. Green put up his hands in a surrendering motion, and started to back up. "Look!" Green then yelled, pointing to an empty hallway. Lara drew her pistols and dispatched the two guards. Green smirked, "We make a good team." He commented. "That we do." Lara added. 

Green started to fiddle with the lock on the door. "Why is a corporation being guarded by military forces?" Lara asked. "The embryo. I told you, NTInc is in charge of researching the embryo. It is somewhere here... we need to destroy it before they clone the bloody thing." Green then said, "Aha!" He triumphantly yelled as the door unlocked. 

Green kicked open the door to see Porter and a distinguished older man standing at a desk. The older man got out of his seat. "Commander Green, what is the meaning of th--" 

"Shove it General." Green cut him off. "Porter," Lara then said, "Give us the embryo."   
"Or else." Green added. 

"Oh tah, very much!" Porter exclaimed. "You want the bloody embryo? Have it!" He then pushed a button on the desk and a door to the side slid open. Behind the door was an Atlantean Prime. "You would be bloody amazed at how fast these babies gestate." Porter then accompanyed the General in escaping from the room in a small elevator behind the desk. "Shit." Green solemnly said as the Prime approached them. It raised its arms and screamed. The doors opened again with some guards that heard the noise. "Uh, wrong floor, pardon me..." One guard said, noticing the trouble. The Prime focused its attention on them and charged. Lara and Green took the oppurtunity to hop a ride on the elevator. 

They rode the elevator down to the bottom of the chute. The doors slid open and Lara and Green exited, guns drawn. They didn't see or hear anything troublesome. Then the lights flipped on. "Hehehe." Porter's evil laugh echoed throughout the room. Lara caught sight of him, wearing what seemed to be an Atlantean exosuit. His arms and chest were covered by the Atlantean "flesh" and he raised his hands in a shrugging motion. "You blokes got me good," He started, "I surrender... no wait, I don't!" He put his arms forward and launched two fireballs at Green and Lara. Lara fired at him, but the bullets seemed to do nothing. "Lara, look." Green said, pointing to the tanks lining the room. They were filled with Atlantean Primes. Then there was one glass case in front of the room, with a small Atlantean fetus in it. "Ah." Porter started again, "You are admiring my beautiful embryo, the heart of this whole operation. Without it, nothing." 

"Then you won't mind me destroying it." Lara said haughtily, pistols pointed at the embryo. "No!" Porter cried out. He didn't notice Green slip behind him, and pick up the embryo. He then dropped it, smashing the glass case. "Oops." Green then said with a grin. Porter's face became filled with horror. 

"My baby!" He yelled out. Porter fell to the ground, trying to save the embryo, but it was too late. The embryo melted and fizzled. Porter looked up, eyes blazing. He raised his arms and fired fireball after fireball at the two. A few stray blasts hit the far wall, blowing open a hole. Standing at the opposite end of the hole was the Prime, eyes glared on Lara. It then saw the tanks filled with other Primes, encircling the room. It seemed shocked and confused. It moaned a little, then raised its arms and charged. Lara and Green jumped to the side as the Prime grabbed Porter and lifted him in the air. It skewered Porter and tossed him to the side. Lara pulled out her pistols and fired at the beast. It backed up, and crashed into a tank. Its head turned to the side, and it became evident that the Prime was impaled on a glass shard, right through the "heart". Lara ran to Porter's side. "Damn." He moaned, "I had big plans, big bloody plans. Your ruined them, why, why did you ruin them? I was going to rule the world!" He coughed up some blood. "Al..." he then sarted to mumbled, while on the throes of death, "Alma... Almator..." 

Porter's head turned to the side and he died. "Almator." Lara then said. She thought about what the name of that ship that crashed could possibly be. Perhaps it was the next clue in her quest. Lara walked over to a turned-on computer. A file marked "Embryos" was open. Lara typed in a few words and an animation showed of the three Atlantean embryos. One in the NTInc building, one in an australian compund, and one in the possession of Doctor James Panaka, a name Lara recognized. Panaka was a passenger of the Almator. "Our next clue indeed." 

"Lass." Green then said, "I just got a call from the London police... bad news." 

"Tidal wave?" Lara inquired as the two stood on the roof of the NTInc Building, looking below to the streets of London. It was flooded, cars were floating around, and the lights were out. The city was thrown into chaos. "How the hell could the Thames make a tidal wave?" Lara then said. "It's impossible!" 

"I don't know," Green started to explain, "It's just nutty. And almost as bad as that earthquake in Germany, the volcano in DC, and well, all that other junk that's going on." He just stood there as Lara turned to him in disbelief. "Volcano, earthquake, floods..." She then said. 

"Yep, the gods are pissed." Green replied solemnly. 

Lara had said her goodbyes to Green, who in turn had headed for the Embryo in Australia. Respectively, at the O.U.T.B.A.C.K. mercanary compound HQ. Lara on the other hand had to dive to the wreck of the Almator, to retrieve the lost Embryo that was there. Unfortunately, the volcano at Costa Porta had erupted, making sure that Lara could get no reinforcements from the mainland. 

-=-

Lara stood at the edge of her small raft, clothed in full diving suit and sporting a sleek Harpoon Gun. Lara grabbed the onboard UPV and tossed it in the water. Lara followed and grabbed onto the UPV. She flipped the start switch and steered the machine underwater. It propelled her toward the wreck, over 500 feet below the water level. Lara entered the wreck, in a small aclove too the port side of the ship. She pressed a button on the UPV, releasing a mouthpiece. Lara put it on and hooked the mouth piece into the oxygen tank on the UPV. She breathed a little then returned to her task at hand. 

Lara swam around to the starboard side of the ship and into a small crack in the hull. She found an air rich room and took a deep breath. Lara then climbed out of the water, abandoning the UPV, and onto a small platform by a door on the wall. Lara entered the door and stumbled around, still dazed from the loss of equilibrium, pressure wise. 

Lara made sure her pistols were holstered and she drew a flare. Lara walked into a new room and lit the flare, revealing a large main hall. The stairway was to the right and there were crahed chandeliers on the ground. Lara walked toward the stairs and heard a creak above. Lara turned and drew her guns, but felt a shock from a tazer hit her back. Lara fell face first to the ground and rolled around. She saw a tall, unshaved man standing in front of her, with a rifle pointing at her head. "You got some nerve comin' here Lassie!" He then said with a strong Australian accent. 

"Me coming here? What about you?" Lara replied.   
"Ay mate, I gots me a reason. I'm working I am!" He yelled back.   
"May I ask for whom?" Lara inquired.   
"The O.U.T.B.A.C.K. mercanary group." The merc replied.   
"O.U.T.B.A.C.K.?" Lara then asked.   
"You never heard of us, oh my, that's a shame it is." The merc said.   
"I'm guessing by your accent, you would be a member... of this O.U.T.B.A.C.K. hmmm?" Lara guessed.   
"Ay Lassie, I not just be a member, hell I'm one of the damned founders! You never done hear of Lt. Walker of the O.U.T.B.A.C.K. mercanary corp?" He then replied.   
"But the real question is, why are you here?" Lara asked.   
"I led a squad here to find some alien embry-whats-it-called." Walked began to explain.   
"The Atlantean Embryo... what's that worth to you?" Lara then asked. She got up off the floor, but Walker kept his rifle pointed.   
"Dem Alien stuff, be worth lots o' cash to the 'conspiracy crowd', ya know, them X-Files watchers and such. Of course, finding that bloody embryo is more trouble than its worth. My men, my men, they done disapeared without a trace and all, and then there's those bloody red fish that keep swimming around the ship." Walker turned to the side, and pointed to a window. A red creature swum by.   
"A red fish?" Lara then asked, curious.   
"Ay, one them scientists on board, Panaka I think, been experimenting with some sharks. Mixing alien DNA with the buggers. Made quite a mess now huh?" He laughed nervously. Lara heard a smashing sound outside the window. "Get back Lassie." Walker then said as he pointed his gun to the window.   
"You'll find I can defend myself." Lara said haughtily. She pointed her pistols at the window. 

Red tentacles smashed through the window and grabbed Walker. Walker tried to fire at it, but was having the life squeezed out of him. Lara fired at the tentacles, but without success. Then, the "fish" crashed through the window into the main hall. It looked like a shark, but had that trademark Altantean grin and tentacles growing out if its side. Lara fired at the beast, but it still was killing Walker. Walker, with his last breaths of life, pulled a grenade from his vest and tossed it to Lara. Lara pulled the pin from the grenade and tossed it at the beast. It groaned with surprise as it dropped Walker's lifeless body, and picked up the grenade. 

The grenade exploded, releasing gallons of more water into the room. The beast exploded with a hideous scream as it blew into chunks. Lara swam to the top of the stairs and opened a door to a dining hall. She shut the door, and barricaded it behind her. 

The door was being hit with the tentacles of two new sharks that entered the main hall. On the other side of the door, Lara caught her breath and drew her pistols. She backed up and put her gaze on the door. A tentacle smashed through the door and swung at Lara. She fell back and fired at it. She could hear the screeching of the shark. 

Spotting a oil spill on the other side of the room, Lara drew a flare and ran to the spill. A tentacle swung at her, and Lara grabbed it, lighting it on fire and throwing it towards the slick. Wasting no time she sprinted for a door on the opposite side of the room as the slick exploded filling the chamber with fire. Lara dove into a pool to escape the flame. 

Finding the ledge too high climb out, Lara swam through the adjacent tunnel and into a open room. There was about an inch of water on the floor, and it was dark. Lara lit a flare and placed it on a dresser in the room. The room lit up, revealing a bedroom. Lara examined the premesis. The medicine cabinet was smashed, with a few contraception pills inside. "My my," Lara said to herself, "How naughty." She searched the room for a way out, finding the door out of the room locked. Taking a step back, Lara drew her pistol and shot out the lock. As she did so, a tentacle slid out of the toilet in the adjacent bathroom and flew at Lara. Lara dove to the side and shot it. Hearing an echoing screech from the porthole in the room, Lara ran into the hallway she just opened. Breaking into a mad-dash, she reached the kitchen at the far end of the hall, several tentacles following her. 

Lara rolled to the side of the large kitchen door and shut it, using a chair to keep it shut. The tentacles banged on the other side of the door. Lara looked around the room seeing several armed men sitting at a table, enjoying spoiled hot dogs. "What the hell?" One man asked. "Where the bloody hell is Lieuteniant Walker?" Another inquired. "He's dead," lara coldly replied, "That thing got him." 

Another tentacle banged against the door. "Holy shit!" One of the men replied. He got up and explained to Lara, "Listen lady, Walker brought us here to help him find the embryo, but we couldn't, so we all split up and rendevoused here... but Walker didn't come back!" 

"Were frigging scared!" Another piped in. The first mercanary gave the frightened merc a cold stare and turned to Lasa again, "I'm Private Jones, and as long as we're all on this ship, we're allies." Jones turned to the men, "These are my buddies, Privates Marshall, Reilly, Simms, and Garfield. Four other are unaccounted for." Lara nodded to the men, "And the embryo?" "Lost it," Jones explained, "We were in the main hall when one of them buggers broke through a window and attacked, ate another three of the men it did. The embryo rolled down an open heating vent, to the boiler room I reckon'." 

"Only one way to make sure." Lara then said, drawing three grenades. "We need to destroy that thing." "No way!" Jones exclaimed, "Those things are worth a shit load of money, no way I'm giving that up!" Lara juggled the three grenades, "From what I understand, your group already has one in Australia, and if we don't destroy the embryo, it'll gestate, into an Atlantean Prime." 

"Atlantean Prime?" Simms then asked in a frightened tone, "W-what's that?" "None of your damn concern," Garfield kicked in, "Goddamn sissy!" Simms drew his pistol and pointed it at Garfield, "Shut the fuck up!" He fired. Garfield fell to the ground, his shoulder bleeding wildly. "You fucking idiot!" Reilly exclaimed. Marshall restrained Simms, "Get a hold of yourselves, we all need to work together to get the fuck out of here." Lara nodded agreeably, "Right. Someone get Garfield a turnicet. I'm gonna need two people- Reilly and Jones, to accompany me to the boiler room. We're going to blow the thing sky high." 

"And how the hell are we supposed to get off this sinking shit?!" Garfield yelled. Lara smirked, "I'm guessing that if we time this right and use the grenades in the furnace, the beasts will get caught in the blast." "And how the fuck are they going to get near the blast?" Garfield sneered as Lara turned to the fire exit of the kitchen. "I'm glad you asked, we're gonna take some bait." Garfield got up and waved his arm at Lara, "Fuck no man, fuck no! I ain't no bait!" "Calm down," Lara explained, "We're going to use the blood you kindly donated. If those things share any of the characteristics of their cold-blooded forefathers, they're attracted to blood." Lara pointed to the bloody turnicet on Garfield's arm. "Take that," she then instructed to Jones, "We're going to use it in the hall to get their attention." As instructed, Jones grabbed the turnicet off Garfield's arm and held it in the air, trying to keep the blood dripping away from him. 

"Let's go." Lara instructed opening the back door. Reilly pointed to a hallway, "That leads to the boiler room," He then said. "Right." Lara replied. The three headed off for the boiler room while the red fish could be seen swimming alongside the boat, following them. 

Meanwhile, the remaining Mercs were struggling to get themselves composed and toward their submarine. "Fucking hell." Garfield sighed. "We're all gonna die." Simms then said, disturbingly calm. Marshall turned to the window and pointed out to the shadows, almost 20 of them, circling the sunken ship. "Look at it this way, you fucking cowards," Marshall announced, "If we can destroy those frigging, what ever the hell they are, we will be heroes, fucking heroes. I'd hate to make a speech, but you two sons-of-bitches need to get your balls off the floor, and help me." 

Marshall started to walk out the room, his assault rifle at his side, when Simms put his hand on Marshall's shoulder. "I'm with you god-almighty-bastard." Marshall smiled. The two turned to Garfiled, wallowing in his own pool of blood. "Fuck you!" Garfield yelled, "I'm gonna fucking die here, my way, not theirs!" In response, Marshall and Simms grabbed his arms and dragged Garfield out into the hall. They tossed Garfield in the direction they weren't heading and ran for the submarine. Garfield started to yell and scream, "What the fuck?! You can't leave me here! Help! Help!!" 

His yells were soon silenced by bangings and the sound of the beast ripping him to shreds. With their headstart, Simms and Marshall dashed down the stairwell towards the Submarine Bay. They had to jump across a crevice, where the stairway was twisted from a waterflow. Heading towards the the Bay, a tentacle burst through the wall, and the two were forced to flip over it, rolling for the Bay. Both groups were on their way to getting of the ship, but one obstacle was still in their way. 


End file.
